Talk:Department of Finance/Budget
Shouldn't the DoCHE be allotted some mone for the upkeep of national monuments. HORTON11 18:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the current $4,000,000 is just for education. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) This is absolutly amazing on what your doing! Hopefully we can find a way to pass this. But as always there are minor differences between, Progressive-Socialism and liberalism. I say more for Health Care and education, and give a very small ammount to tourism. This looks promising. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Foreign affairs I made a very nice budget plan I would like you to have a look at. Numbers can be adjusted, though I did my best to deliver a good motivation. 10:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Could those be cut? I don't want Foreign Affairs spending over 40 million dollars. :/ Reducing the donations would be great. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Lovia isn't too outgoing internationally, so maybe we could reduce spending for International developement. BTW this might be my last edit for a bit. HORTON11 00:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I got it, cut the spending. If I would regain this post I will do so myself, if not it is up to my successor. 06:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) K. The $4,000,000 for administration is a good amount, I added it, but the donations are in excess. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spending - Revenue = ? I set up those tourism programs for revunue. So remember to put in the revenue it brings in so we have an accurate book keeping. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) As you can see on the page, I did yesterday. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It looks good! I should do something like this soon! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Question Is this budget working for the old census or the (hopefully) future census? For the old census in which Lovia has 22,000 inhabitants it's definitively too much. For the future census it could work though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I guess so. I was focusing on the proportion of money distribution, though, so I didn't make it for either. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) That's strange. There is probably a slight difference between 200.000 and 20.000 inhabitants when it comes to finance :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) There is, but I have nothing more than a slight of idea of how much money is needed for each number. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Looks good, but: # I think we could kick up education, health and welfare by quite a bit. # Remember welfare includes disability benefits, child benefits, etc. # Also, I think Transport and Leisure is overfunded - I reckon LSCA and various tourist attractions can practically pay for themselves. # How about housing? Should we have some form of social housing for the worse off? # For the sake of realism, should we have a debt repayment section? # We need to discuss how progressive this is going to be. Personally I think we should have at the very least an obligation to buy health insurance, and preferably a national health service. # We still need to do taxes! For that we probably need to make up values for average wealth of citizens etc. so we know how much to steal tax. Quite a long list, sorry. :P --Semyon 19:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I would really like to see a funded medicare system, kinda like the one in Canada but more like the Freench or even UK systems. HORTON11: • 19:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Which taxes should we have? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) @the health care system - just throwing moeny at health care doesn't mean you have universal health care, we'd hve to adopt a law of course, the tourism is very very productive so you have to put maybe 0$ into that. For the taxes, we should obviously have income, property, tariffs, corporate, VAT, National Insurance, fuel duties, stamp duties, alchoal tax. Those are all the other revenues I can think of. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No, no, no. We don't need over taxation, income tax and national insurance are about the only ones we need, they are the best taxes of them all. property tax is just silly and barely brings in revenue anyway, we shouldn't bother wasting our time with it. tariffs discourage trade and Lovia needs to be a nation based upon free trade, we should make it so that businesses can easily trade with the world after all Lovian businesses are hugely powerful and there is little chance of foriegn businesses appearing here. corporate tax is just a tax on the poor and an attack on the economy, the profits of a company are taxed and therefore to make the same amount of money they either increase prices or decrease the rate at which they pay their employees and that means employees and customers are most hurt, and the majority of these people are poor, along with that the less profit there is means that theres less to reinvest to grow industry. VAT is another tax on the poor, adding to the cost of their goods, the company never pays it, and it doesn't affect the rich, it affects those with the least amount of disposable income most and who are they? the poor. Fuel duties are another attack on the poor, increasing the cost of their fuel taking more of their hard earned pay away, and making harder for those who have to commute often to pay for themselves. stamp duties are another silly low income tax that we shouldn't bother with and alcohol tax is just gives a chance for criminals to sell things such as industrial alcohol at a cheaper price than actual drinks manufacturers. We need a simple tax system that we can ensure doesn't even touch the poor, we can do this with income tax and national insurance. National insurance can pay for benefits and healthcare and Income tax can pay for the rest. Kunarian 09:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) States It might be an awkward question. Can states also collect taxes? If not, Oceana culture and language are fully ignored by this budget plan and I have to vote contra of course. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC)